


The Direct Approach

by StellarWing



Series: A Dragon and her (Pegasus) Knight [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure has not been subtle about his affections, but Corrin continues to be oblivious to his advances. Becoming desperate, he turns to the camp's resident expert on wooing pretty girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my fellow Shigure/F!Corrin shippers, who I know must exist despite me having yet to meet one. Please talk to me, I am so lonely.
> 
> Come visit my beautiful castle! I've got it set up for an easy seize.  
> 13559-09993-39883-80264
> 
> If you want Foreign Princess for Shigure or Male Kana I've got you covered.

Growing up, Shigure's parents had told him stories about the army's charismatic leader, a woman who had brought together two warring kingdoms with her extraordinary capacity for trust and an unmatched longing for peace. He had always pictured her as an imposing figure, compassionate but commanding, perhaps astride a mighty dragon as she shouted commands to her loyal troops. An older woman surely, one who had seen far too much war and was ready to bring the fighting to an end.

Neither his mind nor his heart were prepared for the truth; a girl no more than two years his senior, with an easy smile and the most genuine laugh he had ever heard. The first time they were officially introduced she had apologized for his terrible loss, and there was a sincerity in her voice that he would never expect from a stranger. It was not a simple platitude; her eyes shone with an understanding that nearly shattered his strong façade and brought him to tears.

Had his heart not been so heavy with grief, Shigure thought he might have pursued her. As it was he had far too much weighing on his mind, and he did not imagine himself to be very good company while he mourned the loss of his friends.

Yet as time passed and he learned to live with the dull ache in his chest, his attraction to Corrin did not fade as he had expected. Instead it evolved, slowly winding its way around his heart as he watched the determination with which she defended her allies and fought for a brighter future. She loved everyone wholly and truthfully, with more compassion than he would have imagined one person could give. He was drawn to the strength of her character, and he found that just being near her helped lift the fog of depression from his mind.

Then she came to him, entranced by his song, all smiles and gentle encouragement. And he thought maybe he would have his chance after all.

\---

Soleil's laughter filled the tent, and she nearly knocked over a can of paintbrushes as she reached out to steady herself.

Shigure bristled, quickly regretting having shared something so personal with her. "I am glad my predicament amuses you."

"I'm sorry!" Soleil managed between giggles, not sounding the least bit sorry. "It's just... okay, so you took her to the most romantic spot you could think of, with a waterfall and a rainbow and everything, and the first thing she did was talk about wanting to show it to other people?"

"...Yes," Shigure answered with a defeated sigh.

This sent Soleil into another fit of laughter, and Shigure crossed his arms as he silently waited for her to compose herself.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm okay now... So what did you say after that?"

Shigure was beginning to feel ashamed, but now that he had begun the story he felt obligated to finish it. "...I told her not many people could fit on my pegasus."

Soleil snorted, but otherwise managed to keep herself in check. "What an idiot!"

Laughter was one thing, but Shigure was not about to let himself be blatantly insulted. "I asked you here as a friend looking for advice, not to be called names. If this is going to be how it is, I must kindly ask you to-"

"Oh not _you_ , you silly goose! I meant _her_!" Soleil smiled good-naturedly. "I love Corrin, but even _I_ have never flirted with a girl that oblivious. You practically smacked her over the head with it and she still didn't get it!"

"Oh." Shigure uncrossed his arms and shuffled his feet. "Do you think... maybe she knew and was just trying to spare my feelings?"

"Naw," Soleil said with a wave of her hand, "Have you ever seen her try to lie? I don't think she knows the meaning of the word 'deceptive.'"

It was true, lying was by no means Corrin's strength. She was honest to a fault, a trait he found oddly endearing.

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"There’s only one thing left! Corrin doesn't know how to play the game, you're gonna have to just tell her."

"Ah." Shigure felt his face growing warm at the thought. He supposed he knew it would be the next step, but hearing someone else say it caused a nervous clenching in his gut.

Soleil gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Worst thing that can happen is she says 'no.' Getting shot down sucks, but there's lots of other cute girls out there, you know?"

Shigure did his best to smile despite the sudden pain in his stomach. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

\---

"Shigure... of course I will. I love you too!"

He played the words again and again in his head, grinning to himself as he relived the burst of joy he had felt at her confession. Never had his heart felt fuller or more content. The hour was late but he was wide awake, smiling at the ceiling. He must have looked mad, but he could not have cared less.

He couldn't sleep, but for the first time in months it wasn't because of nightmares.


End file.
